Unrequited
by InkAndJournal
Summary: *Warning: angst* Love shouldn't hurt this much.. right?
1. My Love Hurts

A/N: This a vent from this love triangle I was in.

If you ever find yourself in a situation like this, get out of it.

It's not worth pining after them.

Trust me.

Lance considered himself the type to pick up his pieces quickly after his heart was broken, but Keith was different than all the other crushes Lance had. Keith was a boy, it confirmed Lance's suspicion that he was bisexual. Lance was falling for Keith's stupid mullet but honestly?

Lance didn't mind it one bit.

However, things started to change after the Weblum mission between Keith and Hunk, so small Lance almost didn't catch it. He caught the soft smiles at each other and supportive words the two shared. Lance didn't really think about it, _they're just bonding Lance, get over it._ He didn't tell anyone about his feelings, it wasn't worth it. It was just stupid, hormonal feelings.

Keith still had Lance's back in battles and training. The heat of battle, the adrenaline racing in Lance's veins, the clang and boom of sword and gun. Lance was always happiest here, where he could enjoy Keith's warmth. After the battle, Keith would smile at Lance and fist bump him. Lance would smile cheekily and poke fun at Keith's mullet or he would boast how he killed more sentries than Keith. Only recently did Lance notice Keith sharing a smile with Hunk too.

 _They're bonding Lance, get over it._

Lance would hide the tears that threatened to pool in his eye, cover it with the presence of dust, soot, allergies, anything. After a while, the team stopped asking and Lance stopped making excuses. Coran had asked if Lance wanted a cure for his allergies, but Lance turned him down saying they were minor. Allura had told him that engaging the full mask in his helmet would keep out the dust and soot, Lance told her that he would try to remember that and he really appreciated it. Pidge offered Lance the Altman version of memes, which Lance happily accepted. Pidge had some sort of connection with Lance, one that neither of them understood that well. They knew when the other needed a hug or a meme or two.

Lance was really starting to appreciate that connection.

He was talking to Hunk in the hallway when Keith passed by and once again Hunk and Keith shared a smile. Lance noticed with a start that it was the smile Keith gave Lance and only Lance. The smile that Hunk had now coaxed out of Keith. Lance had swallowed his tears and simply said, "I see I have to leave you two lovebirds behind now." Keith and Hunk had sputtered and blushed and Lance left with a cackle. Once he left the hallway, he let his face fall and the tears started to fall down, down, down. The patter of tears soon blended with the patter of small feet and warm, short arms wrapped around Lance's quivering figure.

 _They're just bonding, get over it._


	2. My Heart Still Aches

A/N: Hey I'm fine.

I'm posting a chap to Autumn With You later, so keep your head up for that

:)

Lance still kept his smile glued on; however, he could feel the glue slowly being melted away by his tears. Pidge had said nothing, but he could tell she wanted him to say something to Keith and Hunk. Lance said nothing, he felt betrayed by Hunk, he felt shattered by Keith, but what did his pain matter? No one needed to understand what he was going through. He breathed out and imagined his thoughts going out with his breath.

 _I'm happy for them. I'm happy._

He could feel his sleep drip away because of the nights he would stay up and let the tears drop one by one down his cheeks. He was pretty sure the rest of the team could tell, he would always be hit once or twice in training exercises, regardless if it was in Red or with his team. Keith would always yell at him to get _up_ for God's sake. Lance would, always he would, but this time he couldn't.

He couldn't face the cause of his slow decline into demise. Not anymore.

He looked at the gun in his hand and contemplated the purity of death it held. It would let him go, sure and well, it wouldn't even say anything. He grappled with his mind to let him stay awake for a few moments more so he could end it here. He turned the gun towards his head and placed his finger on the trigger.

 _I'm happy with this._

It was shot out of his hand and Lance's body finally gave out to the exhaustion that coated him like a blanket.

 _I'm fine._

A/N: I swear I'm fine. I'm just really worried for my friend because I broke her heart I feel like such a bad person. On top of that, my friend and my ex-crush are just slowly crushing me and I don't want to deal with it.


End file.
